The Life of Harry Potter
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: AU: A look into the life of Harry Potter: a gamer, a music lover, a duelist, an anime otaku... and all other titles pending. Harry Potter/Samantha Lockhart


Harry Potter was the youngest of the three children of the Potter household. It's the summer of 2009, and Harry is at the age of fifteen. Only one month and he'll turn seventeen. His closest sibling to his age was his sister Angelica who had graduated from Hogwarts. Next, was their older brother was Chase, and then their oldest sibling Daniel. Daniel was born on July 31, 1981, Chase was born on April 20, 1985, Angelica was born June 7, 1992, and Harry was born on July 31, 1993, one year after Angelica.

Harry was whistling to the tune of Rockman 3 - Sparkman: Spark of Sorcery. He owned both ROCKMAN Arrange Version Special CD, and Rockman Arrange Version Special CD Vol.2. Of course he also owned all other CDs form the different Rockman franchises, and other video game franchises (downloaded from the internet of course). On his computer he owned, bought with his hard-earned money and has had since late 2001, he made a switch to Rockman Zero 4 Soundtrack ~ REMASTERED TRACKS ROCKMAN ZERO - Physis (Disc 1), and began playing Track 7: III - Esperanto. He then clicked Open on the Winrar file of a manga he had finished downloading.

_Thank Ra for High Speed internet,_ Harry thought, just as his cell phone rang. He tuned the music down a bit, and answered it.

* * *

**The Life of Harry Potter**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor do I own any titles of mentioned anime/manga, video games, internet/computer related things, music or the songs Freesia and Brand New World, or Wrestlemania. My Harry is muggle-ized since I have him born in a different year; plus, take note of the year... that way, I can include things not normally done unless used in a plot device. This would somewhat catagorize as a PWP... somewhat. I had no clue where I was going with this, but, oh well. I just write what sounds good to me.

**Warning:** This story contains some language. Be warned.

* * *

Lily looked to the stairs, to the first door on the right, hearing the music blaring loud off her son's muggle computer contraption having gone down. After two minutes, the music returned to that (in her mind) loud state. Lily didn't know how to get involved in her son's life. Harry was her fourth born, and her third son, a year younger after her lovely daughter Angelica. When Harry was eleven, he received he invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However in 2003 when the boy was eleven (standard age of Hogwarts first years), Harry declined the invitation, instead sticking to his muggle friends who have gone to a muggle school. At that time, it was his sister's second year going to Hogwarts.

Harry was now in muggle high school, and only had three years before he graduates and then goes onto a university, and move out of the family house. Lily always felt jealous that there wasn't much that she could relate to her forth child. Because she had gone to Hogwarts, the homework that Harry would be up doing when he's home would just confuse her. When Harry was fourteen, Dumbledore offered her a job to teach as Charms instructor for the older years. She accepted it, and would soon regret it.

In that whole year, Harry had changed, and she had always felt guilty of never being there. Sure, the love was there, but it was strained, a relationship that was on a crash course to self destruction. Especially since there was another woman, his science teacher at his school, who had a daughter his age, was becoming more and more to be Harry's unofficial guardian. Both Harry and this girl, Samantha, were best friends, and Ms. Lockhart, who has no relations to the man named Gilderoy Lockhart who was found in 1993 guilty of forgery of all of his books he had copied from other wizarding publishers who had their memories erased by that poufy man.

There was a knock on the door, and she heard her son's door open, and he slid down the banister and rushed to the front door.

"Samantha-chan!"

"Harry-kun!"

Cheerful laughter is heard, before the door closest shut. As they walk past the archway leading into the kitchen, Samantha saw Harry's mother and waved.

"Hi Mrs. Potter!"

"Hello, Samantha," she greets softly, as her son headed up the stairs, dragging the girl up with him, and then the door slams shut. She returned to the kitchen, and continued baking the snacks she was making for Harry. She then heard the Floo in the living room open, and the Potter Men were deposited. She immediately rushed din and shushed them, as they looked at the red-haired woman carrying their Quiddich brooms.

"Harry has his muggle friend over. No magic in the house," she whispered. The guys understood.

"So, got the latest cards from the series Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds?" Samantha asks Harry, back in the green-eyed teen's bedroom.

"Yup. I have many different decks that I can play with. I just wish there was another Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament we could go to..."

"Yeah, remember how you nearly won last year's tournament?"

"Yeah, but I made it to second place," he said in a depressed/sobbing tone.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Stop it Harry, no matter how hard you wish it to be, life just cannot be like anime. Nope, that falls under the category of World Wrestling Entertainment. Says so in the Laws of Anime Events."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, Law Number 100: Law of Anime Events: Just like the WWE, anything and anything can happen."

The two share a laugh together, before calming down.

"Man, I still couldn't believe you spent that much money for those tickets to Wrestlemania 25, and the night before Wrestlemania, the WWE Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony. We still have the video we brought from our time down in Houston, seeing the many different superstars enjoying their time down there before the Greatest Event in Sports Entertainment."

Harry smiled, and held Samantha close. "Anything for my baby girl. And forever hail Stone Cold Steve Austin." He kisses her on the forehead, and the raven haired beauty smiled. Yes, great memories in Houston, Texas they shared with their other friends from their school, who are mostly girls: Alicia, Mia, Saria, and Michelle.

"Hell yeah! All hail Stone Cold! Hee, some people are jealous most of your friends are girls, ya know," Samantha told Harry, as Ragnarok Record -Final battle- Ragnarok, from the Physis (Disc 2) CD was currently playing.

Harry grinned. "They can think whatever they want. Especially Cryme Tyme."

Samantha then peeks on the computer, and spots something, and got off Harry's lap in bed, and sits down in his chair.

"Oh... another yaoi manga?" She questions with a cheeky smile.

"Oh, what are you going to do about it?" Harry questions back, a perverted smirk on his face.

"I'm going to read."

She opens the Image Viewer program to read the manga, as Harry walked over to his TV, and turned it on. Thankfully, Harry had claimed the biggest room of the house so he could fit a lot of stuff in here, all of his video games of different consoles, the cartridges, CDs, and whatnot. He also owned several figurines of different anime. Hell, over his bed he has a poster put up of the main characters of Lucky Star.

The song suddenly changed, and Harry looked over as the lyrics to Freesia begun.

_Itsumo mune ni afureteru anata e no omoi  
Eien wa nai kara  
Ima wa soba ni ite hoshii no_

He listened as Samantha began singing along to the song.

_Tsutaetai kotoba sagashite mitsukaranai mama  
Anata no senaka wo ou hibi ga imi no naku sugiteku  
Yuuki wo dashita nara mirai wa kawaru no desu ka?  
Yume mita hibi ja nai nara mushiro kono mama de ii no..._

_Fureta yubisaki ni nokoru anata no nukumori  
Tsutsumikomu tenohira  
Mune ni yureru omoi wa nani?_

_Muri shita kusabi wo hazushite hohoemi n da anata  
Jiyuuna kokoro no tadoritsuku basho wa doko?  
Oshiete  
Yasashii manazashi wa  
Watashi ni dake ja nai koto wakatteru hazu na no ni  
Dakedo kodou wa takanaru..._

_Ima wa kokoro kidzuiteru anata e no omoi  
Eien wa nai kara  
Sukoshi soba ni ite hoshii no_

_Anata no hitomi ni utsuru watashi  
Kono toki subete wo tsutaeraretara ii no ni  
Ima, sora wo miage, te wo nobasou  
Kono omoi, anata ni todoku you ni_

_Fureta yubisaki ni nokoru anata no nukumori  
Tsutsumikomu tenohira  
Yureru omoi_

_Itsumo mune ni afureteru anata e no omoi  
Eien wa nai kara  
Ima wa soba ni  
Sukoshi soba ni  
Ite hoshii no_

Harry smiled, walking over and deeply kissing the blushing girl.

"You sing so great."

"Oh, what about you?" She moved back to the computer's Winamp program, and changed the song to one Harry often sung the lyrics to. Harry grinned, before he began to sing.

_Brand-new world  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi wa tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
Brand-new mind  
Jyuunetsu o daite tsugi no doa made  
Mata miru sekai e saa, hashire_

_Mijin mo nai nozomi no hoshi ni mo  
Kono te nobashi muri ya ritsukan dari  
Yamikumo na bokura wa doko ni itai? _

_Mure no naka kouritsu shiteku imi  
Hitori demo koudoku ja nai wake  
Tsunagaru nara  
Jikan wa chizu ni naru _

_Ari no mama Let's go and try  
Suzume yo shimei wa One way  
Aru ga mama Do it! Ready?  
Saigo wa negai ni todokun da _

_Brand-new world  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Gooru mezasu tabi wa tsuzuiteyuku itsu datte  
Brand-new mind  
Jyuunetsu o daite tsugi no doa made  
Mata miru sekai e saa, hashire _

_Kono ue nai yorokubi shinjite  
Soko nashi no kurushimi kanjite  
Motto tafu ni naritagaru tamashii _

_Sore yue ni Don't stop and cry  
Ima koso Into the new day  
Sono kakera Wanted my key  
Saisho ni jibun ni kiku n da _

_Brand-new dream  
Kanaetai yume ga aru nara  
Nando datte habatakeru  
Hazu sa kimi datte  
Brand-new days  
Hiraite iru  
Tsugi no doa mukou  
Kagayaku sekai ni saa, ikou_

They were too absorbed in the song no one heard the door open, and the Potters were peeking in along with guests.

_Ari no mama Let's go and try  
Susume yo shimei wa One way  
Aru ga mama Do it! Ready?  
Saigo wa negai ni tokunda _

_Brand-new world  
Atarashii yume no hajimari  
Go-ru mezasu tabi wa tsuzuite yuku itsudatte  
Brand-new mind  
Jounetsu wo daite tsugi no doa made  
Mata miru sekai e saa hashire_

"See? You have such a great singing voice! I don't know why you didn't want to try out that karaoke stand at that one bar in Texas during our Wrestlemania Trip in April? You could have won that cash prize of $1,000 American dollars."

"I'm somewhat self conscious... okay? Even if Cryme Tyme were urging me onto the stage..." He turned around after turning on the Nintendo Wii, and froze. Samantha turned around in her chair, and blinked twice. The Winamp was now playing Battle Giga Mixture from Harry's Rockman ZX Soundsketch ZX GIGAMIX.

"Can I help you?"

"Nothing, we just heard singing... I... I never knew you could sing so well," said James to his youngest son, "or that anybody had real talent in the family." He wanted to say something else but these girls were muggles so magic was a forbidden subject while Harry brought his friends over. Harry and Angelica locked eyes. Angelica could relate closest to Harry since she also took a liking to the things her little brother liked. The young woman left and returned to her books in her room.

"No one does... is there anything else?"

The guys left, but Lily walked in with a plate stacked high with those pizza rolls that Harry enjoyed so much. "Here, I made you and Samantha some food."

"Thanks mother," he says. Lily smiled a bit and left, closing the door behind her. Harry's friends were left behind, who had arrived. Whenever Harry brought his friends over, magic was of limits while his muggle friends were around, however rare Harry now spent his time at home.

"So, how long have you guys been there?" Harry asks the four girls.

"Long enough to hear you sing the last verses to Brand New World," Michelle told Harry.

Michelle was a dark skinned girl with her long hair done in twin pigtails, and beautiful blue eyes. Saria was the Japanese of the gang, and she had her shoulder length blonde hair streaked in green highlights with her eyes the color of almond. Alicia had reddish auburn hair pulled into a ponytail that reached to the small of her back with green eyes like his. And Mia was a raven haired beauty much like Samantha was, however her hair was kept in a twin back ponytail style, and she had a tuff of the front of her hair dyed hot pink, and her eyes was as dark as the blue oceans. Now, it was a given fact that for as long as they could remember, the gang always wore black leather pants, and while Harry wore regular pairs, the girls wore pants with bellbottom flares, half zipped or open vests settled for the Autumn season, and whatever shirts they deemed to wear. Since the girls have seen him half naked lots of times at the local pool, Harry was shirtless, and wearing a pair of sweat pants. Since they weren't going anywhere, the girls are dressed in casual clothes.

Harry had Sam sit in his lap while he clears off the list, and then close the Winamp program.

Saria was eating some pizza-flavored Pringles from Harry's stash he kept in his closet.

"You are random in your music..." said Mia, when sh had glimpsed Harry's list of music files he loves.

"Yup. Most songs I have downloaded are from songs played at WWE Pay-Per-Views, songs that I enjoy over the years imported or not, or songs from the Grand Theft Auto games like Vice City, San Andreas, Liberty City, III, IV, and the Stories edition of Vice and Liberty."

"Don't forget video games, and your anime," Saria says with a giggle, peering over to the Lucky Star Harry has posted up on the wall.

Harry pouts cutely. "I may sing real well, but I can't dance for shit."

The girls all laugh and giggle and Harry just childishly sticks his tongue out at them, as he maneuvers the pointer to start up The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess. As he loads up the file, and resumed playing, the girls all talk to one another, while Sam was reading the manga on Harry's computer.

=0=0=

"What do you mean?"

Harry was angry. Apparently his oldest brother was going to have his girlfriend and her entire family over later tonight for a get together dinner.

"Sorry, but your friends will have to come back another time," James told Harry.

"Bullshit!" Harry swore.

James stood up. "Don't you dare use that language in my house," he told his youngest.

"Oh shut the fuck up! You just don't want my friends over because they're muggles, and Daniel's girlfriend's family are the damn Weasleys! Bunch of muggle-confused redheads..."

"Don't talk about the Weasleys that way!" James yelled.

Harry had enough, as he kicked the chair of his back hard enough to splintered, throwing his lunch over and spilling the drinks.

"FUCK YOU! You hate me because I chose not to go to your fucking Hogwarts!" He yelled.

"ONLY MY REAL SON WOULD GO TO HOGWARTS!" James yelled back, before he realized what he said. Harry stared at James hard, his face etched in disbelief, "Son... Wait, I didn't mean it-"

Harry storms out of the dining room and to the front of the house, grabbing his keys, coat, and slammed the door shut. The teen's car started up, and Harry hopped into his imported sports car, and drove off from the house. As Harry drove away, he had tears coming out of his eyes. He soon pulls up to Samantha's house, turned off his car, and gets out. He knocked on the front door, and the door opens, revealing Ms. Lockhart.

"Harry!" She was surprised to see the boy's eyes welling with shed tears. She ushered the teen inside and closed the door.

"James! How could you say that?" Lily yelled at James.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

Lily looked away. "We're far apart from Harry as it is... we don't even know half of the things he does anymore..."

She hated it when James and Harry would argue. It hurt her very much, and now, this could very well drive that wedge that would keep her out of her son's life forever. They were disappointed Harry didn't go to Hogwarts like the rest of his siblings, but they still supported Harry's decisions in life... but now... things were just too different now. She was afraid that one morning she'll wake up, and Harry will be gone.

=0=0=

Later that day, the Weasley Family arrived, and both families have gotten together, talking about the usual magical topics. It was around 8:38 PM when Harry's car pulled up and parked in front of the house. He had spent half the day calming down at Sam's house, before he left to go hang out at the mall with the others. As he enters the front door once his car was parked, the first person he saw was Hermione Weasley, Daniel's best friend from Hogwarts. He said nothing to her as he headed up the stairs, leaving his coat to hang on the Griffin-shaped wood knob on the bottom of the steps. Lily peeks out.

"Hermione, was that Harry?"

"Yes it was, Mrs. Potter."

Lily sighed, as she told Hermione to finish setting the table, while she headed upstairs. Harry looks back outside, seeing his mother.

"Where's my Nintendo Wii?"

"Your sister brought your muggle game downstairs to show the others..."

Harry went past her and headed down the stairs, and into the living room. There was his Nintendo Wii. It was left on, so he took out whatever disc was inside, and inserted Metroid Prime 3 into the console. After loading up the game system, he resumes the first file, which takes him to the area before the fated encounter with Omega Ridley.

"Harry, are you hungry?" Lily asks her son.

He shakes his head in the negative motion. "Not really, I had dinner with Sammy and Ms. Lockhart," he replies.

=0=0=

He maneuvers Samus into the confrontation with Omega Ridley after getting this far. Dinner was done with, and now pleasure time. As Harry moves Samus past the second enemy and shoots the hatch at the end, Hermione and her husband Ron, and the other Weasleys and his two brothers walked into the room. Harry had just turned the TV sound up higher to 30 with the muggle remote control. Ridley flies into the arena, unleashing a roar as it lands. Ridley unleashed his roar at Samus, as she moved out of the way when it snaps its beak at her. Ridley began attacking but Samus in Morph Ball mode dodged the flame attacks before unrolling from Morph Ball, and snaps her cannon at Ridley who unleashes another threatening roar. Harry struck a pose, with the Nunchuck in his left hand, and the Wii controller pointed towards the TV, however Samus takes notice of something off, centered on the dragon's torso area. Then the battle began, and Harry immediately began scanning Ridley as he released the fire beam attack.

"Wow, what is this?" Ron asks, fascinated by the color on the television set.

"My video game," Harry replies as the scan is complete.

_Morphology: Omega Ridley  
Armored plating protects body.  
Fires plasma attacks from mouth._

"I have heard of this before... but wasn't it expensive to buy?" Hermione asks Harry.

"Nope. Got it on my birthday from Ms. Lockhart..."

"Who's Ms. Lockhart?"

"Samantha's mother. She's also my teacher at my high school."

Harry unleashed the Nova Beam's power upon the dragon. Once Ridley took enough damage, the dragon was knocked into a stunned state, allowing Harry to move Samus up closer, and unleash the Grapple Lasso, and rip open the armored plating on its torso, and then he switched back to the Nova Beam and unleashed hell upon the dragon, against Ridley's pained cries and shrieks. Harry inserts an energy tank to initiate the Phazon Beam. The dragon backs away as the plating snap shut again after the damage was done enough, and Harry is forced to attack it again, having already switched back to using the Nova Beam, missiles, and evading as much enemy fire as possible. The second time Harry managed to stun it; he rips the cavity open, and switching to the other bema weapon, unleashes damaging attacks. A cut scene emerges at this point, as Ridley unleashed a roar, as Phazon mutates, and forms a stronger armor plating to protect its weak spot. Harry cursed, as Ridley stood, and began channeling twin balls of black energy in its bony hands. Harry, on instinct, fires rapidly upon the energy spheres, blowing them both up and rendering Ridley stunned. He shifted into Scan Visor.

_Phazite armor is now covering  
cardiac region. Armor is invulnerable,  
but internal joins seem weak._

He changes into the right beam for the job. The screen on the TV changed, revealing a ghastly looking back drop. Samus' skeletal structure within the beam cannon is revealed, and glows red, as Harry unleashes the Nova Beam again, causing it to scream in pain as he whittles its health away. Soon Ridley manages to block the beam attacks, forcing Harry back into the normal visor and dodge the sudden charge attack. It attacks whittle more flame breaths, catching Harry of guard and causing the sixteen year old teenager to swear colorfully. He stuns it as it makes an attack, and he shifts back to the other weapon. As indicated by the second screen, it revealed the weak joints in the Phazite armor covering, and the damage is unleashed upon Ridley. After a few more minutes of attack, damage, rinse and repeat, and attacking after a combo attack with a fire breath and Phazon-coated tail swipe, the armor explodes off when Harry stuns it and unleashes a few more hits. Before Harry could attack, Ridley takes flight and vanishes within the battlefield. Harry kept swerving around, trying to locate Ridley, until he's attacked from behind by missile flame attacks. Harry kept moving Samus around incase he tries another sneak attack. He spots Ridley flying in view and unleashes the build-up. However Ridley suddenly smashed the ground and released a glowing shockwave of energy that strikes Harry, causing him to growl as Ridley takes flight and vanishes again into one of the teethed worm holes. Ridley attacks a few more times in the air before landing in the center of the battlefield, allowing Harry enough time to lock and scan.

_Armor has been destroyed.  
Cardiac region is now exposed.  
Vulnerable to Phazon energy._

Harry changes to the Phazon Beam, and unleashes hell upon Ridley. He stuns the dragon during one of its attack preparations, before switching back to Phazon Beam, and unleashes more Phazon attacks upon its cardiac chest cavity. Without the armor, Harry managed to end this battle, taking out its health completely. Harry lowers his controllers as the cut scene plays through. Ridley unleashing its roar as its Phazon energy pulls out, expands, and then explodes wildly in typical boss explosion action, leaving behind an item. However the explosive wave of energy that radiates outward causes Samus to become riddled with pain, due to the seed within her reacting to the wave of energy. After the cut scene, Harry was now allowed to claim the Hyper Grapple upgrade. Harry sighed, as he continued playing through, until he reaches his ship once again, after he gained the Pirate Code, and then soon gained control of the Leviathan for the Federation. Afterward, he did a save on the ship and data backup, before continuing onward towards Phaaze.

"Damn it."

Samus was going into Phazon Overload, once she had reached the surface of the planet while the Federation was battling against enemy forces high above in space and after all cut scenes. He initiates the ventilation of all his energy tanks acquired in the game. This prevents the total spread of Phazon corruption, and forces Harry to finish the game in Hyper Mode. Now he had to be really careful.

=0=0=

The party was winding down, and the Weasleys had since left, however Harry was still playing Metroid Prime 3. Lily enters the room, just as the Auror Unit 313 makes its appearance. "Son... Are you tired?"

"No mother," Harry replies, as the battle begins once again.

"Harry, listen..."

"I know mum... James doesn't love me as much as his two other sons who actually accepted Hogwarts as a school to go to." Harry didn't even flinch when he called his father by his first name. James did when he entered the room, "little busy right now." He unleashes beam blasts from the arm cannon, trying to sever the cable spine holding the Auror Unit connected. Lily turned around, and saw her husband, who simply turned around and left. She quickly followed, leaving behind Harry's two oldest brothers who look into the living room at their little brother who felt no remorse hurting his father's feelings had he known James was standing at the archway having heard his every word.

=0=0=

Harry woke up the next morning at eight thirty. He had brought his console back into his room where it belonged, after spending the rest of the hours beating the game on Veteran's Mode. He turns on his computer, and let sit boot up while he heads to the loo to do his morning routines. Afterward, he heads downstairs, to see what kind of leftovers there were form last night that he didn't join for dinner. Nothing much... typical... he did hear that Ronald Weasley guy eats a lot.

_Damn pig,_ he thought.

He shuts the door to the ice box and heads back upstairs. He decides to just eat his stash of Pringles for breakfast, as he closes the door and locks it behind him. He logs the password on, something no one, except maybe Samantha, will even understand, and then after everything loads, and he closes out his Windows Live Messenger and AIM, he switched his HS on, and got online. He googles up places where he could buy a house for himself, and hopefully move out for the rest of the summer; he and Samantha have been looking for a place to live on their own...

The time is now 9:40 in the morning, and he knew the house is wide awake now. He had found a place that looks promising, so he called Sam on her cell and told her about what he found online, before mailing her the website. They both hung up, and Harry made plans on picking her up, and then taking her to se the house, after he made another call to the number of its retailer dude. He gets dressed in a pair of leather pants, a yellow shirt with a black jersey over the shirt he wore underneath, before placing his socks on, and then his shoes. He turns the computer off, and close the door behind him, making sure the door was locked behind before heading down the stairs, and grabbed his keys off the nearby hook.

"Son, where are you going?" Lily questions.

"Going to be with Sam, we're checking out this house we're planning on buying. I'll be home later tonight."

Lily spits out her coffee she was drinking, as the door closes shut. James, whose newspaper got all wet, folds it up and looked at a now horrified Lily. What she thought would happen was happening...

Harry soon reached Samantha's home, and she climbed in, and they both leave, heading towards the spot in Kensington.

=0=0=

The month of December has arrived. All schools magical and muggle have released the kids for winter break. The Potter House was alive with the Christmas spirit, and the family was together, all but one child. Harry Potter was spending his first Christmas away from family, and with his girlfriend Samantha Lockhart in their new home they both bought together to live at. It was close to Kensington, but far from where the Potters lived. Though the festive spirit was there, and the sudden announcement to both families the engagement of Ginny and Chase, Lily missed Harry... Harry hasn't been living at home for five months, a week before his seventeenth birthday.

She sighed to herself quietly. _If only I took a more active role in Harry's life..._

There was the knocking on the front door. She sits her mug of hot chocolate down and heads off to answer the door. She opens it, and cold air blows in along with snow as she is surprised in seeing her son and his girlfriend enter the house, and shutting the door.

"Man, that snow storm just sucks..."

"I know love... hi mother... Merry Christmas."

"Hi mum!" Samantha cries, hugging a stunned Lily, "Merry Christmas!"

Harry smiled softly, as Lily darts her green eyes to a gold ring her son was wearing. She gasped. "Oh my! Did you two get married!"

Her outburst was gathering attention.

Harry and Sam held hands, revealing their rings they wore. "Yeah... It was just a quick one. We just picked out rings, and then we got married. We've been married for four months." Sam smiled sweetly, as Harry now resorted to hugging her from behind. Lily was shocked. Harry's family was shocked. His extended in the Weasley Family was stunned.

"This isn't a joke, is it?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope... besides... mum... I could use a pair of grandparents in about seven months." Sam, two months into her pregnancy, blushed, and James fainted into Remus' arms. Hermione Weasley, who was three months into her pregnancy, squealed at the joy of Samantha pregnant, although another part of her smart mind saw this categorized as teenage pregnancy.

"I... grandparent..." She fainted, and Sirius caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Please tell me that was a joke, cuz it was funny," said Sirius.

Harry smiled softly to the man. "Nope... I am hoping to have a daughter though." He rubs Sam's belly, and she giggled.

Yup... this was the life of Harry Potter, a boy who never gone to Hogwarts...

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I SWEAR WE WILL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN!"

And in Sam's ninth month, she went into labor. On the date of September 17, 2010, after hours of labor, threats to Harry's manhood, and the Marauders' and the men folk waiting outside sympathizing for the young father-to-be, Samantha gave birth to Alicia Helen Potter, who would grow up to be like her mother in looks with her father's green eyes.

* * *

**And I'm finished. Like I said, I was bored, and through talks with my few online friends, I decided to write this. I started on this right after my one-shot story that involves Harry and Mokuba in a slash setting from this morning. Yup, the mind is an awesome thing to behold, what with my creativity. No flames, but be honest if you make a review. Until next time... and on a minor note: Stone Cold DOES rock!**


End file.
